! GENOME EDITING SHARED RESOURCE PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT Mouse models of human cancer are instrumental in understanding tumorigenesis. Advances continue to be made that allow better understanding of the mechanisms of tumor development, which leads toward the identification of new diagnostics and therapies. The Genome Editing shared resource at Rutgers Cancer Institute of New Jersey (CINJ) was established in 2016 as a consortium managed shared resource whose purpose is to provide a centralized laboratory for the generation and preservation of mouse research models and creation of custom genome edited cell lines. The services offered by the Genome Editing shared resource ensure that investigators across the consortium are equipped to make scientific breakthroughs and speed research into mechanisms of cancer initiation, progression and treatment using genetically engineered mouse models (GEMMs) and genetically modified human and mouse cell lines. The considerable experience and technical expertise of the managing and scientific directors are also a valuable resource made available to investigators. Moreover, Genome Editing offers cryopreservation of research mouse models to safeguard against devastating loss of investigators? valuable GEMM lines. Almost all of the procedures conducted by the shared resource require a high degree of technical expertise and equipment not readily available to individual laboratories. In addition to its service functions, the Genome Editing shared resource plays an important intellectual role in the development and pursuit of mouse-oriented research projects and the application of genome editing throughout the CINJ consortium. The shared resource also engages in the development of new approaches and methodologies in genome editing to better serve its users.